Dark Remains
by MermaidianFog
Summary: When Kenzi runs away after a disasterious fight with Bo, the only suspect is a ancient Fae. When they find her, will everything be okay and forgiven, or will things be unexpected and bonds tested?
1. Chapter 1

Authors note::: This is my first Lost Girl fan fiction, so please Enjoy!

Chapter one

"Shit! Back off fae freak! I don't go for the pale and slithery." Kenzi said between clenched teeth. Bringing up her sword in front of her, she braced for another round of attacks from the serpentine dark fae, Crthym.

Over her shoulder, kenzi was trying to look and hear for the long haired succubus that was supposed to be back by now.

The Crthym gave out a smooth hiss, venom dripping from it's bared teeth. Taking advantage of Kenzi's momentary lack of attention, it struck out at her, taking a swift deep bite at her arm. Scorching hot pain laced up and down kezni's arm, causing her to drop the sword with a heavy clang.

"Bo! Where the hell are you?! Now would be the perfect time for some damsel in distress rescuing." Slowly taking steps back towards the wall, Kenzi kept her gaze locked on the albino's rust colored eyes, her other hand clenching at the puncher wound that was leaking blood and trying to block out the pain.

Bo heard the young girl cry out her name and knew that her time was running short. Kicking aside the ruble to try and find what she originally came here for, Bo let out a frustrated breath. Kenzi had agreed to keep the snake at bay while she looked for the small trinket Trick asked them to look for, but she wasn't going to let her friend be killed over something he couldnt get his own hands on.

Grabbing a broken broom stick, Bo ran out of the room and towards Kenzi. Stopping a foot away from the Crthym, Kenzi couldnt help but give an annoyed look to the older woman. "What?" Bo said, trying to assess the damage to her friends arm. "Oh for the love of-" Taking a quick step forward, Bo jammed the broken and rigged end of the broom into the Crthym's head, stepping over its withering body and stood beside Kenzi.

"You know, I told you didn't have to come. But little miss Go-Go here decided to play snake catcher." Bo said jokingly, looking up and down Kenzi's outfit of choice for today with a smirk.

Kenzi was dressed in a incredibly tight red mini dress and thigh high white boots, shimmery pale glitter eye shadow, and to bring it all together was her long flipped blonde wig. Sticking out her tounge, Kenzi playfully nudged Bo and lifted her injured arm. "Who could resist a treasure hunt in the middle of a run down factory in the middle of the night?"

Wrapping her arm around Kenzi's shoulder, Bo laughed for the first time all day. "Only Kenzi the magnificent. Let's go back to the Dal, fix you up and have a small chat with Trick about his future investments."

After choking down a gag worthy blue concoction that trick had made for her to ward off the venom and infection of the bite, Kenzi reluctantly held out her arm for Hale to wrap up with a very much annoyed look.

when Bo had called Dyson to tell him about what happened, Hale had been besides him, overhearing all of it. Not really sure how to feel about the young girl, Hale mused over the many fantasies he made in his spare time about kenzi. A small cough brought him out of his thoughts, bringing to his attention that he was still holding Kenzi's arm, after already finishing tending to her arm.

Dyson gave a huge laugh into his mug of beer, making Bo hit him in the shoulder with a grin on her face. Looking at Kenzi, Hale expected the sharp tounge he had grown so used to, but instead he saw that she was opening staring at a dark haired fae across the room. "What the hell is one of those doing here?" Hale said looking at Trick for some kind of answer.

Shooting a meaningful look at Dyson who moved a closer to Kenzi's side, Trick stepped out from behind the bar, muttering what sounded like curses under his breath before he headed over to the new comer.

After a few minutes of what looked like a deep conversation, Trick came back and took the small shot glass that Kenzi took while he was away. "That was a Savarian," Trick said slowly after getting a look or two from his small group. "His name is Xander, and said he'd only be in town for - a bit." the last part was mixed with a "Well crap" from Kenzi, who was still trying to get back her glass the Trick kept moving out of her way.

Dyson knew about this Xander, he also knew not let him out of his sight if he could help it. Giving a little nod, Dyson got up and had Bo follow him. Making sure they were out of Kenzi's ear shot. "Listen Bo, this Savarian is dangerous, and rare, only twenty of their kind. I don't think that he came in here only as coincidence. Savarian's, they are like succubus in a way, but if one of them takes enough chi from a human enough times, and claims them as part of its pack for life, it can make them into a type of Fae."

"Turn them into a Fae? Seriously?" Bo wondered before the idea of danger set in. Kenzi had already shown a little interest in him, and looking over at Xander, he was doing the same.

First chapter down! Tell me what you think. I encourage feedback! I will try and update soon. Thank you For reading! Also, I apologize for any spelling mistakes that I didn't catch! *bows*


	2. Chapter 2

Two set of soft giggles, that's what woke Kenzi up. Rolling over on her side and squinting at the little alarm clock, a green blurry five fifty-three A.M. barely made past the fact that Kenzi was once again, awoken by one of Bo's late night doctor visits.

Lauren had come by some time last night, causing Kenzi to turn in early despite Bo's half hearted attempts to keep her part of the group. It wasnt that she was upset or jealous, she just wanted to be part of a group, a whole group and feel like she belonged.

stretching her entire body, Kenzi laid in her over stuffed bed, snuggled underneath her heavy red blankets. Giving up all sense of comfort she tossed off the covers, got out of bed and threw on some black leggings and a gold tank top. Trying to be quite so that she didn't disrupt whatever was going on down the hall, Kenzi went into the kitchen and scrambled around for a paper and pen. Be back later, ill bring coffee! she scrawled in her lacy handwriting, "As if you'll care" she muttered under her breath, only slightly surprised that she even voiced that thought, and taped it up on the fridge for Bo to find. Grabbing her jacket on the chair, Kenzi slipped unnoticed out the door.

An hour later Kenzi was found sitting under a willow in the park, holding a steaming coffee watching the sun paint the clouds pink and orange. "It's a nice sight, isn't it?" Looking up, all she could see was a tall shadowed figure, untill it moved to sit down next to her.

"It was nice. Bye now." About to get up, a soft sigh made her look back at her uninvited guest. In that one sigh, it seemed to Kenzi to express all that she was feeling. Sadness, loneliness and the underlying need to just be around someone. settling back down on the dewy grass, Kenzi made sure to put a few more inches between them.

"My names Xander, by the way. I take it your Kenzi, Bo's friend?" Xander said, a slight french accent wove its way into his voice, luring her to look at him finally.

Now trapped into a conversation, Kenzi made a quick inspection with suspicious eyes. Since she didn't get to see him up close last time, looking at him this closely she could see all the fine details. HIs eyes were like tigers eyes, fierce but protective. Lingering on his full lips that parted into a perfect smile under her gaze, she rolled her eyes and caught sight of a thin scar that ran part way down the side of his tan face. Brushing aside his short black hair from his eyes, Xander laughed.

"Oh, uh yeah im Kenzi. I saw you a few days ago at old man tricks place." she said taking another sip of her coffee, composing her cool. Jeez girl, get a grip on yourself! Just cus he looks like a freaking model doesn't mean you can just stare at him, Kenzi scolded herself.

"Yeah, I'm just in town looking for something that I want. Thought Trick could help me in that department." Leaning back on his arm, Xander gave Kenzi a lopsided grin. "But enough about that, what are you doing out here besides staring at your coffee like it could answer all the worlds answers?"

He sounded like he honestly wanted to hear what she had to say. "Oh you know, trying to figure out how to save the world again today." Smirking she felt drawn to be herself with him.

"Well" Xander paused, "if you need back up, just call out for me, the worlds a big place. I'll show up. Be the robin to your batman."

"That was a crappy line."

"Yeah it was, that's why to make it up to you im going to take you to a party im hosting tonight. You'll come right?" The full force of his eyes were on hers, making it impossible for Kenzi to see the huge figure coming towards them.

"Kenzi, what are you doing out here?"

Oh you have to be kidding me. "Hale?"

Dressed in a grey muscle shirt and black sweats, Hale stopped in front of Kenzi, not a bead of sweat on him. "hey don't look at me that way, I was just doing a run and I came to see you." looking at Xander with cold eyes."Did I interrupt?"

Whoa, what the hell is up with him? Looking at Hale, Kenzi gave him her best glare before looking back at Xander. "Yeah I'll go. When and where?"

Hale looked at the girl he had a crush on since the first time he saw her, and watched her agree to go with this evil asshole somewhere. jealousy was starting to get the better of him, and no matter how many times he watched her with someone else, this was pushing the line to far. "I'm going to get some breakfast from Franks Cafe, Kenzi want to join me? My treat." He knew the girl wouldnt refuse free food, especially when he saw her eyes widen in response.

"Kay, Batman out." Kenzi said getting up and slipping a paper Xander handed her into her jacket pocket. "Lead the way, I'm starving." turning away from the guys Kenzi started walking slowly towards the sidewalk.

Getting up, Xander looked at Hale and gave a sly grin, "untill next time, Siren." Giving a wave a he walked away, leaving Hale staring after him for a minute before joining a more than annoyed Kenzi.

Walking though the door balancing a tray that held fresh coffee from Franks, Kenzi called out half expecting no one to answer, but was surprised to see Lauren in the kitchen attempting to make breakfast.

"Kenzi, your back. I was just making breakfast. You brought coffee?" She said, looking at the pot on the counter that was full with steaming hot coffee.

"Yeah, I put a note on the fridge saying that I was." Kenzi's voice drifted off as foot steps sounded around the corner.

"Hell yeah, breakfast and the blood of gods, coffee." Bo said stepping towards Kenzi, reaching for a cup that she still held in her hands.

"Uh, wait i think these got cold on the way over. Looks like Lauren made some. Sorry next time i guess." Kenzi said, tipping the tray into the trash can, but noticing before the tray hit, that her note was in the trash as well.

"I'm going to take a shower, if there's anything you need."

Bo stood there concerned, watching her leave. "Kenz? you okay?"

Not turning Kenzi closed her eyes before answering, a hand on the door frame." Yeah im good. It was just coffee anyways."

Not believing the slumped posture, Bo let the girl go. Looking over at the trash, she noticed the still steaming coffee rising. "Ugh, how'd I not see that?" Feeling bad Bo looked at Lauren, who was focused on flipping pancakes.

Lauren tucked a stray hair behind her ear, eyes downcast. She hadn't ment to throw the note away, at least not really. "She didn't know, its okay Bo. Dont be upset over something you didn't know either."

Sighing Bo sat down at the counter. Her cell vibrated, letting her know she had a text. Flipping it open, she saw it was a picture from Hale, showing Kenzi and the dark fae together from earlier. Snapping it shut with too much force, Bo tossed her phone into a pile of clothes on the floor.

This wasnt good. She had asked Hale to keep an eye on Xander to see what he was up to, and now she knew that they had hung out this morning did not make her concern for Kenzi lessen any. She had to try to keep her away from him before he could do anything to her friend. She would have to go talk to him herself.

Ah well there's the end of another chapter. I just want to say thank you for the reviews! Also that I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it seemed a little slow, but it's very late and I'm kind of sleep deprived at the moment! Please give me your opinion about what you think, and ill be sure to update soon! Ah i cant wait to write the next chapter. _


	3. Chapter 3

Of course the perfect doctor would have made breakfast, stupid me. Kenzi mumbled while she sat in front of her mirror and began brushing her long black hair in slow strokes.

Looking at her face reflected in the mirror, she thought back at the conversation she had with Hale over breakfast only a little while ago. Kenzi's lips quickly went down into a frown.

^^^ Flash Back ^^^

Hale had tried to be casual while he sat across from her in the booth, but he was making Kenzi more nervous with his half attempts at conversation.

"So, whats going on?" Hale said as he raised his cup to his lips. He knew something was on his girls mind, which was obvious by the little pile of torn up napkins she was making.

"Nothings wrong, just got a lot on my plate right now." kenzi's eyes clouded over while she took a bite out of her waffle. "Speaking of, why were you so puffed up when you saw Xander?"

This made the Siren squirm in his seat. Why did he act like that? It's not like the tiny human was so fragile and innocent when it came to danger. "THat guy, he just looked like he was giving you problem's." Hale finished lamely. Even he knew it sounded like a bad excuse.

"Uh huh, whatever." Taking another bite and calling the waitress over, Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Between you, Bo and Dyson, I'm not alone enough to have "problems" happen."

Oh gods, she didnt know about Tamsin stalking around either? Hale shook his head in disbelife.

Two cups of steaming hot coffee snug in a tray tightly in hand, Kenzi got up and gave Hale a pat on the head. "I'll catch you later. After all-" smirk "I have a party to get ready for."

As Hale watched Kenzi walk out the door, a sense of sadness washed over him breifly.

^^^ Now ^^^

A knock on the door snanpped Kenzi out of the daze, setting the brush down she gave a quite hello.

Bo cracked open the door and peeked around the edge. She still felt bad about eariler.

"Hey I'm sorry, you know?" Bo didnt really know how to say it, she has been sorry a lot to Kenzi over the years, but Lauren was most recently the reason why.

Turning around kenzi gave Bo a smile, got up and crossed the room to stand in front of her friend. " Ok. I just didnt expect her to be here this morning is all i guess."

A small silence filled the room. Bo looked over to the huge bed and saw that piles of clothes were all over it. "You have plans later?"

Kenzis eyes lit up, making her look so much happier. "Yeah, you remeber that Xander guy?Hes throwing a party later on, and well he invited me." Almost as if on cue, Kenzi's phone started ringing. PIcking it up, her smile almost hurt as she read it. it was from Xander saying where it was amd at what time, also that he was looking forward to seeing her.

" Mind if I tag along? Laurens going to some boring science thingy and Dyson and Tamsin are working late tonight." Bo really hoped she said yes, so that way maybe things wont get out of hand. " That way we can tag team that place, nobody will stand a chance."

Holding up a short tight black and white dress that had thin belts looped across the waist, Kenzi gave a laugh. She could see through Bo's plan, but to hang out with her best friend when shes been so busy doing whatever, she wasnt going to pass it up. " Ofcourse, plus you can finally meet Xander for real. Oh come on her cant be that bad." Bo had rolled her eyes.

xxx

Close to eleven, Bo and Kenzi walked up the steps of a mansion that was set on dark territory and dressed in their best. Looking around the huge room filled with so many people, Bo wasnt surprised when she spotted Xander walking down the flight of stairs, who was staring only at Kenzi. Dragging her over to him, Kenzi gave him a quick hug.

"This place is huge! Almost puts ours to shame, almost."

Xander looked Kenzi over. " You brought a friend, perfect. Bo I was hoping to meet you soon. Kenzi, you look amazing, I want to keep you all to myself. "

Laughing the younger girl turned around and spotted a tower of champagne glasses. "No freaking way. Um you two talk and ill be right back in a minute or three." walking away Xander turned to Bo.

"Well its the infamous Unaligned succubitch." Xander sneered.

"Bo is just fine thanks. I knew you were just playing all of us, how your kind to Kenzi and an jerk to the rest of us. I know what your up to Xander, and its not going to happen. Kenzi's mine."

looking at Kenzi trying to get the top glass without trying to look like the human she was, Xander laughed and looked Bo straight in the eyes. " Skipping the pleasentries are we? Im okay with that. After all, all im interested in is Kenzi. The poor girl, always surrounded by our kind and not being able to do anything at all except get in the way, but i can give her what she wants."

"LIke hell you are." Bo said. Reaching behind her back to pull out the little dagger, Xander stopped her with a quick jab to the ribs.

"I wouldnt. Your surrounded by dark fae, and by the way, my plan is already set in motion. Im sure that stupid head over heels in love Siren already told you I can turn humans fae, but not how, am i right"

Bo was gritting her teeth in anger, flicking her eyes over to kenzi who was on her way back now. "Oh im sure you'll tell me. Guys like you piss me off. If you think ill let you hurt Kenzi, Ill kill you."

"I know you would, and just so you know, I inted to make her wish she knew met you or your stupid band of outcasts. And all it takes is a touch of friendship, a kiss of acceptence, and a heartbeak that kills, and shes all mine."

"You son of a bitch. How can you talk like that!?" Bo was beyond pissed off, she could feel herself lossing control.

Kenzi walked up to them and was instantly worried. Bo's eyes were flickering between blue and brouwn now. "Bo-Bo? You okay?"Making sure she was in Bo's line of sight, Kenzi wisphered to her, Xander moved out of the way, excusing himself for a minute.

"Kenzi, please. . . dont. . Xander." The words came out between clenched teeth, obviously trying to control herself was taking all her concentration. About ot ask what was going on, a familar voice rang out over the room.

"Ladies and Gents, sorry to interupt but the partys over." Vex said as he raised his hands. Aparently there were elementals in the room because as vex had taken control of people, flames shot out lighting everything it touched on fire.

People ran around in panic, trying to get out of the room. Bo slumped to the floor, taking Kenzi down with her in to a sitting position. "Hey come on, we have to get out of here. Turning to Vex, "What the hell man?" Kenzi said as he got closer to them.

"Sorry lovely, just doing what comes naturaly." vex said as he picked up kenzi and looked down at Bo. "Well shame isnt it? that your little pup isnt here right now?"

Pushing Kenzi into the arms of a waiting bodyguard, Vex put up and hand to keep Bo in place. He knew he was going to regret this, stealing the succubus's toy, but he had no choice, Xander was black mailing him.

"Bo!" Kenzi screamed. She was being dragged away, her eyes were wide and terrified. Her heeled boots were scrapping against the floor while the bodyguard and her went out the door.

"Kenzi! Vex goddammit let me go! I got to get Kenzi now!" Bo said, her eyes glazing over. No the one thing she came here to do, to prevent was happening.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I am sorry its taken me so long to update, just had a bit to deal with. Good news is I hope to resume my updates again in a timely manner! Also thank you all for reading my story and giving great feedback! Another quick note, this chapter will mainly be about Bo and the Gang and Kenzi will not really be showing up, the next chapter will be all her until the chapter after that where they all converge. SO enjoy and as always, please tell me what you think! Also I wrote this very late at night so excuse any spelling mistakes I did not catch!

?

Vex finally released his hold on Bo once he knew that Kenzi was out of the building and was on her way to join Xander, the squeeles of tires were heard over the crackeling of the multipul fires.

He was never going to admit it even to himself that he was slightly smitten for the little human that everyone was always going on about. The way she could handle herself and continous use of foul language made her more than than appealing to him.

Thats why the second he let go of Bo and she slamed her fist into his face, that it was exactly what he deserved. Sliding back on the floor holding his jaw, Vex looked up at Bo and instantly regretted it.

"Where is she? Where are they taking Kenzi? Answer me Vex!" Standing over him now, Bo grabbed him by his shirt and brought him up to stand in front of her. Her eyes were blazing with barely controlled anger.

Her emotions were all over the place, but it was her fear for Kenzi that were taking up much of the space inside of her, if she seriously damaged Vex she might never get the answers she despertaly needed.

"I dont know I swear, Xander just told me to keep you occupied while he snaged your little human pet." Vex said, tring hard not to show how much it bothered him that he actually didnt know where Kenzi was.

With one final punch, Bo let Vex go and watched as he fell back down to the floor and not get back up. After giving her hand a quick shake out, Bo turned around and ran out the doors to the front of the house.

The open air was cooler now and the smoke from the fire followed her outside, the sounds of a fire truck were in the distance. Getting into her car Bo banged her palms on the stearing wheel. The scene of kenzi screaming out for her while trying to fight off her captors replayed in her mind.

Taking a deep breath to regain some control over herself, Bo found her phone and called Dyson, who after picking it up on the first ring, told him to get everyone and meet her at the Dal as soon as possible.

*At the Dal Rita*

Slamming the bar door open, the entire gang rose up from their seats when they saw Bo. Tamsin looked upset and by the shot glasses already lined up, it seemed like she was there for awhile.

"Bo, what the hell is going on? How could you let Kenzi get taken by that...that asshole?" Tamsin grabbed Bo's shoulders, her fingers digging into her skin.

"Excuse me? Tamsin I know you like Kenzi but it's not all my fault. If vex didn't get in my way-" Bo stopped short when Dyson pushed the female duo apart, stepping in front of her. "Vex is part of this? I thought he didn't want anything to do with her."

Going back to sit on the bar stool, Dyson ran his hand through his hair and reached over the counter to grab a bottle of scotch. Tamsin gave a final glare in Bo's direction before taking her seat.

Anger and annoyance were blooming up inside of her, Bo punched the wooden post in an attempt to reign it all in. "Listen I know it was all my fault okay? Xander started threatening Kenzi by saying he was going to get a hold of her and basically torture her before he gave her back." Bo's breathing was hard. _get a hold of yourself, you cant help Kenzi if you lose it. "_Trick, do you have any idea where he could be hiding out?"

The old bar keep finally looked up from a mug he had been cleaning ever since Bo walked in. Somehow Trick felt that if he had kicked Xander out at the very beginning, none of this would have happened. "Trick?"

"I can call in a few favors, see what i can dig up. " Setting down the mug and the rag, trick started walking towards his cellar. "But bo... You need to also understand that Savarian's are extremely dangerous and love to kill for sport. I will try my best to help you find Kenzi." With that Trick closed the door behind him, the silence was maddening.

""Bo, listen we'll get Kenzi back. But Trick is right, they are dangerous and tricky. We have to go about it the right way." Dyson said as he checked his phone. He kept looking at it expecting Hale to call, and trying to find out where the hell he was. Dyson had left a message telling him what happened, but that was almost a hour ago now.

" I know but im worried about her. she's tough and if he hurts her..." Sitting down next to tamsin and taking the shot out of her hand and downing it herself, Bo replayed the last few seconds before everything hit the fan. Kenzi didnt look terrified, she looked pissed, and Bo knew a pissed Kenzi wouldn't go down without a fight.

A song by Manson started blaring from Tamsins phone getting louder by the second. "Well shit...Where is it?" Going through her jacket pockets Tamsin pulled out her cell and flipped it open. "What the?" Tamsin's eyebrows scrunched up and she sat a little straighter.

Dyson and Bo moved closer and looked at the screen right as Tamsin pressed play.

At first all you could hear was loud heavy metal music, the screen flashing with multi colored lights. After a few more seconds of shakey screen, a dark figure was slowly comming into view. The lights stopped and a lone yellowish light spotlighted the scene.

There was Kenzi, her dress torn and her hair was messed up and her eyes locked on the camera. Her hands were tied to a post and her mouth was gagged. Squirming around, Kenzi tugged on her restraints, which only made them tighter. After setting the camera down, Xander appeared and knelt in front of Kenzi and pulled out a small knife. Kenzi stopped moving, her eyes darting from the knife to the camera. The music screamed and drowned any sounds as Xander slowly cut a thick line on the top part of Kenzi's cheek, then again on the other side.

Kenzi's eyes glinted in the light, her eyes shining with tears. Her chest was heaving, and blood was starting to leak from her wounds. Looking back at the camera, Xander gave a smile as he got up and started walking towards the camera to pick it up. Thats where to video message ended,

"Oh my god, Kenzi." Tamsin held her hand up to her mouth. Bo looked over to Dyson and took a step back from him. His eyes were yellow, and his hands had turned into claws that grabbed a chair and trew it to the other side of the bar. Dyson loved Kenzi like a sister and when he had temporaily been inside of her body, he knew all the hardships she had been through. But seeing this, seeing what had just happened, had been to much.

"Bo we have to find her. We have to before he kills her."


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys! I'm sorry for the incredibly long update! I don't really know why I took so long, but I just hit a huge writers block. as always here is a new chapter I hope you enjoy, also please comment because it really does raise my spirits when I get a review.

CHAPTER 5

As Kenzi watched Xander walk away, she licked at a drop of blood at the corner of her lip. being tied up like this reminded her of being trapped in the cave by the Kitsune almost a year ago, making her even more upset by the situation.

She knew the video he sent was going to Bo, and that she would be okay because Bo would come and rescue her like always, but all that Kenzi was feeling was fear. Fear that she wouldn't be found before it was to late.

Trying to loosen the rope that tied her hands together, Kenzi silently vowed to burn up be vex's favorite leather jacket next time she saw him, if she saw him. Finally able to get one of her hands free, she quickly pulled off the rope and shakily got to her feet when the door opened.

"Where do you think your going?" Xander said as he walked towards Kenzi.

Looking around for something to defend herself with, Kenzi saw a broken price of glass glittering on a near by table, trying to make a run for it, Xander grabbed her by the hair and turned Kenzi toward him.

"Tsk tsk... Did you really think you could get away from me after I went through all the trouble of getting you?"

Pushing her against the wall Xander roughly kissed Kenzi, tasting the salty tears that started running down her face as she realized Xander was going to about to kill her. " Now, if say I have all the things I need. A kiss, a friendship and all I need now, is just a betrayal."

"What are you talking about? When Dyson and Bo find me they are going to kill you" Kenzi said as she looked into his eyes and only saw emptiness in them.

Xander laughed, amused at how scared the little human girl was. "Kenzi, sweet Kenzi. I'm going to turn you into a fae. There's nothing your wolf friend or Valkyrie can do about it either."

Before she could get a single word out, Xander began to slowly suck out Kenzi's Chi and replaced it with his own. Snapping his fingers when he finally stopped, two men of Xander's pack came in.

Kenzi slumped to the ground,

exhausted and shaky. She had never been more scared then she was now. "Xander I trusted you... Bo was right."

Shrugging, Xander went and talked to the two men who nodded and headed for Kenzi, grins in their faces. "It's up to you now Kenzi. Do you want to be like the rest if us, or do you want to die? I've already exchanged enough chi with you so it's in your system. Well I guess it's time to go. See you around." With that Xander left the room.

The last thing Kenzi remembered before blacking out from the pain of kicks and what was surely a few broken bones, was a heat that seemed to come from deep inside her, and a desire to go back to her family. Bo, tamsin, Dyson... She needed them now more than anything.

At the house

"Dyson have you heard anything from Hale?" Bo said as she looked out one of the windows, watching the heavy rain fall.

They had all been trying to get a hold of him for the last two hours since the video was sent to them. Tamsin sat on the couch next to Dyson, trying to keep him calm even though she was terrified about what might be happening.

" Hey Bo, do you really think she'll be okay? I know Kenzi's been in tough situations but I'm worried, something about all of this doesn't feel right."

Bo looked over at Tamsin. The Valkyrie had changed so much since they first met. From trying to kill each other to becoming best friends. " yeah I do. But I'm tired of just sitting around not doing anything, Dyson come on we can at least look around some neutral territory until we find a lead."

Dyson had been looking at the phone with his jaw clenched since they had arrived home, not speaking to anyone. He was a mix of emotions. When he was temporarily stuck in Kenzi's body, he learned so much about her, but he was also experiencing feelings he only ever felt towards Bo. "Yeah. Tamsin stay here while we-" Dyson had been cut off by a loud thump that came from the front door, causing all of them to get up and prepare for an attack.

This smell, how? Dyson rushed to the door and quickly opened It. "Bo get over here."

soaking wet in a little black silk kimono was Kenzi passed out by the foot of the door.

Gently picking her up in his arms and bringing her over to the couch, Dyson went to the kitchen to find a rag to wipe some of the dried blood that was stuck to her.

"Oh my god, Kenzi what did he do to you?" Bo muttered almost to scared to go over to her, but instantly felt ashamed. Taking her hand, Bo lightly stroked the side of Kenzi's face, moving aside her long black hair.

Taking the damp rag from Dyson, Bo began to clean Kenzi's face until her eyes started to cloud over with hate for Xander and what he did. Seeing Kenzi like this had started to bring out her inner succumbs side. Letting Tamsin take over before she lost control, Bo went and stood next to Dyson.

"She smells... Different. Kind of like cinnamon now." He said not taking his eyes of kenzi.

Tamin yelled for all of them, Kenzi was waking up.

Flickering eyes struggled to open up when they all came to stand by her side. Her long lashes dripped tears as Kenzi finally opened her eyes. Everyone was confused and startled when her normally blue eyes were a light purple. locking eyes automatically with Dyson, Kenzi tried to talk but he leaned closer to her so he could hear her tiny whisper.

"Why didn't you come for me?" Kenzi breathed into his ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Dyson was confused. We didn't come for her? "We tried to find you Kenzi." Dyson trailed off, the look on the poor girls face was so sad and angry.

Touching his shoulder, Bo shook her head. "Dyson... dont take it personally. She just woke up maybe she doesnt know what she's saying." Watching the wolf walk over and lean along the wall with his head down, Bo went and helped Kenzi sit up.

Groaning in discomfort, Kenzi slowly sat up and touched the cut on her cheek, seeing the dark red blood on her finger she sneered. "I swear if I ever see him again im going to kill him." Her eyes flashed in her anger.

Bo looked at her best friend, and was shocked at how animalistic she seemed. Tamisin came back with some bandages and gently began to place them on Kenzi's cheek. Leaning her head on Kenzi's shoulder, Tamsin Smiled and took Kenzi's hand. "Kenz, Im so happy your back now."

Kenzi smiled, "Tam help me up, I want to go to my room." Tamsin gently helped Kenzi up and put a hand around her waste.

"Here I can help too." Dyson said as he started going towards them. Kenzi quickly looked at him, her eyes were blazing with anger. " I dont want your help dyson." With a heavy silence in the air kenzi and Tamsin left.

dyson shook his head and grabbed his jacket off the couch. "Bo, im going to go. Kenzi needs her space." Bo tried to find something to say, but she was just as confused as he was. Hand on the knob, Dyson turned around, " Be carfeul though. She doesnt seem like the Kenzi we all know... and love." With that Dyson shut the door.

Up in Kenzi's room

Sitting Kenzi on the bed, Tamsin went and made sure the door was locked before she turned around and faced her. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Kenzi didnt look shocked, she just looked at Tamsin with a blank expression. "Tamsin calm down your going to bring Bo up, and right now I just cant deal with her." Laying down and closing her eyes, Kenzi felt the bed underneath her give and quickly snapped opened her eyes to see Tamsin stradeling her. Before Kenzi could even raise her hand up to protect herself, Tamsin slapped her.

"Ow! What did you slap me?" Shoving her off, Kenzi got up and went to go unlock the door, but Tamsin grabbed her arm and spun her around. Tamsin looked deep into her best friends eyes, hoping against everything that what she was about to say wouldnt be true. " That didnt hurt... kenzi what happened to you?"

Kenzi put her head down and looked at her hand, flexing it and clenching her fingers. slowly raising her eyes up to lock on Tamsin. Kenzi gave a shrug. "I guess we are about to find out."

Taking a step back, Tamsin couldnt believe what she was seeing. Kenzi's entire hand was engulfed in a black flame, the heat was amazingly strong. " What the hell did Xander do to you. Your Fae now?"

Looking at her hand, Kenzi gave a laugh. " He did... he said he was going to. After beating me to where i wished I was dead." Bring her gaze back to Tamsin, she let the tears that were being held back, fall down her face. "None of you...none of you came to help me. I yelled and screamed but not a single.." Shaking her head, Kenzi wiped her eyes. Taking a step closer to Tamsin, Kenzi let the flame start to travel all over her.

"Now I can take care of myself."

Right as Kezni was about to shoot her dark flame at Tamsin, the Door broke down and Bo and Hale where standing there. "Kenzi stop! you have to stop this. I dont know whats wrong, but we can fix it okay?" Bo said as she slowly got closer to Kenzi.

Hale stood at the door, looking only at Kenzi. He tried to make sense of how the girl who always kept her cool and would never harm anyone of her friends was standing there, letting those weird flames surround her.

Kenzi blinked a few times, looking at all the faces around her Kenzi gave a sob. " Bo, I dont know whats going on."

Bo took the momentary lack of confusion and ran to kenzi, embracing her in a hug. The flames started to burn her clothes, her hair whipped up and she gritted her teeth. " Its okay." Looking her in the eyes, Bo saw a spark of the old Kenzi. "Now Hale."

With closed eyes so he couldnt see the pained look on Kenzi's face, the siren produced a peircing tune directly aimed at her. With a yell Kenzi crumpled to the floor, her flame slowly started to go out.

"What did you do to her?!" Tamsin cried as she went over and punched Hale in the stomach. Leaning back on the door frame Hale took out his phone. With one last look behind her, Tamsin ran out of the room and slammed the front door closed.

Done with his conversation Hale went and kneeled down beside Kenzi. "She'll be okay, I only knocked her out for a couple hours."

"Yeah, no i know you would have done it if you had another choice." Wiping her eyes, Bo got up and started to get a bag together full of Kenzi's favorite things. "We cant keep her here untill we figure out whats wrong."

Hale looked up," Wait why cant she stay here?" Bo stopped what she was doing. "Because Xander knows whats happened. its what he planned. I have to go talk with some dangerous people and I dont know how long its going to take. Thats why, Dyson agreed to watch over her while im gone."

An hour later

"Bo are you sure? I mean... Kenzi hates me." Dyson said as he took the huge red bag from Bo and set it in one of the lockers in his flat.

"Im sure. Where im going she wont be safe. Plus I know she doesnt hate you... how could she ever hate you?" Bo said as she layed a still passed out Kenzi on Dyson's bed.

Bo's phone rang and going ot look at it, she gave a sigh. "Okay i have to go now. Dyson just watch over her and give her some time. She's a brand new type of fae, even Trick said he had to look into it." With a quick look at Kenzi, Bo grabbed her things and left the two of them there.

Going to sit next to her, dyson gently stroked the side of her warm pale cheek. "Kenzi I'm so sorry. So sorry.." Getting up and grabbing a towel, dyson left to go take ashower. After the door closed, Kenzi opened her eyes and a single tear fell. giving a small smile she closed her eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

Thats the end of chapter six! as always plaese tell me what you think and review! Also I'm extremely sorry for spelling mistakes I did not catch! I wrote this really late at night and was slightly tired :)


	7. Chapter 7

... Ah well, here we are with a new update! Thank you all for sticking with Kenzi through all of this and the extreamly long wait between updates! I think there will only be a few more updates before it's over. I do plan to do another LostGirl Fic after this, with Kenzi as the main. So please keep reviewing and reading!...

She had been watching him for the past hour from the bed, wanting to wake him up but deciding against it every time her hand inched towards Dyson. shaking her head and muttering to her self in russian, Kenzi got up and dug through her bag Bo packed for her last night. Picking out a light blue sundress that was clearly thanks to Tamsin, she slipped into the bathroom after sneeking another look at the sleeping man.

Looking in the mirror Kenzi stared at her reflection, mainly her eyes, still not used to the slightly feral look in them. That was the least of her problems though, with a tight knot in her stomach, Kenzi let tiny little flames dance on the tips of her fingers mezmorized. All night she had practiced with her new fae magic, scared and nervous at first, but after a few hours of learning how to control it, it was almost like being drunk.

Not wanting to let the feeling go, Kenzi let the flames hover on its own around her. Walking to the kitchen Kenzi ran into Dyson who was standing still sleep dazed. "Dyson, um... morning?" She said losing her concentration, letting her small flames vanish as she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. Turning away before he could say something, Kenzi walked over to the fridge and starting making something to eat for them both.

"D-man, about last night... I'm sorry-" Kenzi said as she fumbled around with a glass, Dyson walked over and took the glass from her hand. She had gone over what she was going to say to him all night, and now her nerves were shot.

Dyson was still trying to figure out what was going on with Kenzi. She didn't seem to be in any pain, and It was to his great pleasure that she didn't seem to be mad at him anymore. But he had seen the small dark flames she let loose eariler, and it shocked him how fast Kenzi was learning to use her new found powers. " Kenzi, don't. You did nothing wrong, you were right we should have found you sooner..." Dyson trailed off trying to shake off the images of last night.

Kenzi looked at him, the knot back in her stomach but for a differnt reason. She didn't want to think about it. Trying to wave him off, Kenzi turned around but Dyson grabbed her tiny wrist, her body gave a involentary cringe making Dyson let go. " I'm- I'm sorry Dyson." Kenzi wisphered when she saw the sad look in his eyes. Confused and ashamed that her body would betray her and that she caused that look in Dysons eyes, Kenzi went and gathered her things. "I think I'm going to go back to the club house. No offense, but this place smells like a dog." she said trying to ease the tension.

Dyson nodded, even though he promised to watch Kenzi for Bo, he wasn't going to tell her no. "Okay, I'll come by in a bit to check on you then?" He said, hoping deep down that she would say yes just so that he knew they were okay. With a nod Kenzi left.

**Back home**

Kenzi was sitting in the living room on the coutch, staring at the phone on the table wishing someone would call. Pouring herself another shot of Jack, she leaned back, lighting the achohol on fire without a passing thought. Kenzi licked a stray drop from her lips, gently running her fingers along the healing scar lost in though.

A knock at the door made her jump. Setting the shot glass down Kenzi got up and peared through the tiny hole to see who it was.

"Come one I can smell booze coming off you though the door." Tamsin said, clearly annoyed at having to wait outside. Letting her in, Tamsin ran to Kenzi embracing her in a spine squeezing hug. " Dyson told me you were over here. He had to go take care of some things down at the station, so he sent me over." Crinkeling her nose, Tamsin walked past Kenzi looking around. "Bo still not back? Good."

Confused Kenzi looked at her. "Huh? what are you talking about? I dont know where Bo went..." Turning her eyes to the bag Tamsin had in her hand, she lifted her brow slightly. "What cha got there?" Inching closer kenzi tried to get the bag but Tamsin was faster.

Rolling her eyes tamsin walked into kenzis room, knowing the girl couldnt resist following. Sitting down on the bed, Tamsin gave the tiny bag to Kenzi who quickly pulled out a beautiful short white glittery dress. "Oh Tams, this is so... Shiny." Kenzi said as she held it up to herself, inspecting her reflecting in the mirror.

Picking up a stuffed bunny from the bed, tamsin gave a wicked smirk. "Thats the point. Theres a new Dark Fae club that just opened up. Now that your one of us and not yet aligned, your free to go where ever you want."

An hour later

Both girls arrived at the club, walking straight to the door past the long line that went around the corner. Kenzi was happy that the pounding bass was making it hard to hear anything, espically her own thoughts. She was tired of putting on a brave face and now, she just wanted to get back to being the carefree crazy person she was.

After dancing with Tamsin, they went and sat in one of the booths talking about who the other thought was atractive untill a huge crowd entered, loud and full of scantly clad Fae who seemed to shine with sunlight under their skin. Choosing to ignore them, Kenzi laughed at a stupid joke Tamsin told about a Phoniex and a kelpie, when a familier accent cut through the crowd causing Kenzi's breath to catch.

Vex was here. Getting up and pushing Tamsin aside, Kenzi made her way through the crowd untill she could see Vex sitting in a chair that looked like a throne. Rage was corsing through her at the thought of him, that all of this was his fault because Vex let her get taken.

Gathering up all her energy into her palm, Kenzi thrust her ball of fire at him, knocking him out of his seat, a smoldering hole in his shirt and he leaned against the leg of someone. Barring her teeth, Kenzi went to stand in front of him, aware that no one was going to stop her.

"The dress does wonders for your eyes love." Vex said as he took everything about her in.

...End of chapter 7. I know that ending wasnt as good, but I'm extreamly tired right now.. im sorry for the spelling mistakes I didn't catch..But please be sure to review okay? I love hearing what you guys think!...


	8. Chapter 7 (and a half)

. . . Hi everyone, sorry it's been so long since I updated! Thank you all for reviewing and following this fanfic! I wrote this "chapter" because how could pass up telling you all what happened between Kenzi and Dyson, she stayed at his house over night! Also I want to say, there is only going to be one more chapter after this. Do not fret, there will be a sequel, and I have a good feeling about this one. I hope you all will continue to following the story after this, there will be more info about it next chapter. Thank you for reading!. . .

After Dyson got out of the shower and feel asleep shortly after pacing around for what seemed hours, Kenzi made sure his soft breathing was steady before she got up.

Sitting on the edge of the bed Kenzi pushed the soft cream colored sheet, looking around the large room with a sense of wonder. She had only been in his home a few tiemes. Dyson usually just went over to her and Bo's.

Her eyes landed on Dyson's sleeping form on the black leather sofa. Tip toeing over and kneeling on the floor quietly beside him. Kenzi studied his face: his strong clean shaven jaw, Slightly parted red lips and his slitted eyes looking right at her.

Trying to get up quickly in her surprise and embarresment, Kenzi fell over hard landing on her butt. Hair covering her face, she lifted her eyes only and tried to see if Dyson was mad. _What was I thinking? He thinks I hate him... Don't I though? He was my knight that always resuced the day, but I don't understand what's wrong with me. I like Dyson but there's just no way... what the hell am I supposed to do now? _

Dyson laid there looking at Kenzi like he's never seen her before. Being honest with himself he never got the chance to just stop and notice her lately since they were always on the move chasing a rogue demon or something, but this new feral side brought out the best in her, she seemed more comfortable around them now, more sure of her place with them. Deep down inside of him, he wanted Kenzi to trust him more with everything she was and everything she dreamed about.

"Kenzi? what's wrong?" Dyson said in a deep sleepy voice, pushing himself up to lean on his elbow. Kenzi looked so confused, her eyes darting around his face.

"Wrong?" Kenzi said, finally running her fingers into her hair pushing it away from her face. "Um Dyson, thanks. you didn't have to-" she trailed off, unsure where she was going. "I don't know what to say anymore. It's like I'm not myself anymore, and I feel so much hate and anger, but that's not what I want..." She looked at him, trying to see what he thought.

Dyson understood what she was trying to say, he felt the same a few times in his long mostly alone life time. He also knew time would be the only thing that would make it better. Dyson wanted to reach out to her, but a tear fell down Kenzi's face sizzeling as it went. "Kenz's, this isn't ever going to be easy, and I know you are one of the strongest people I know. I want you to know I'll be there for you forever if that's what happens."

Kenzi's heart started beating fast, causing her mind to race, a million thoughts went through her mind as she tried to figure out what he ment. That's why she couldn't stop her hands from placing themselves on either side of his smooth face, and swiftly moving forward to lay her lips on his.

Her lips were like fire, hot and almost painful, but Dyson wasn't surprised when his body reacted to Kenzi's kiss. He reached his hands up to make sure they stayed there, but she quickly pulled away like he was the one burning her.

Her entire body looked like it was glowing, her purple eyes were blazing bright. "What the hell am I doing? Dyson don't tell the others okay? This-" Kenzi lightly touched her lower lip, " Needs to stay between us okay? I need to think about what the hell just happened." Dyson got up and tried to go after Kenzi as she walked into the bathroom, but she turned around and lashed her arm out, sending a small tower of dark fire up in front of him to make him stop.

Giving her space, Dyson went over to the lockers and opened the last one on the left with a sigh. On the door was a single photo of Kenzi and Dyson at the park, Bo took it with out them knowing one evening after they left the Dal. Touching the photo, Dyson let out a low growl before he shut the locker.


	9. Chapter 9

Oh my, let me first say, thank you all for reading my Lost girl story! I really did enjoy writing this. Kenzi is by far the most amazing character ever. Thank you for all your reviews. This is the last chapter in this story. I know its been along time coming for this chapter and I am SO thankful that you readers have not given up on this, or me. To let you know, there is a sequel to this story titled: _**Glass thrones**_. Don't want to give anything way but things are going to get a little messy for Kenzi and the gang. I hope all of you will read it. When will I release it? December 1st. I will be going off reviews for quicker updates! Cant wait to see what you guys think of it. Until then, enjoy this chapter! Its going to be alittle dark but dont worry, our favorite person is not yet lost! Thank you! xoxo

kenzi narrowed her eyes into slits, wishing that looks could kill in this cirumstance. Images from that night flashed in front of her eyes. Vex who she thought she knew and trusted, betraying her while she was shoved into a car terrified for her measly human life.

Things were differnt now, and Kenzi had her own power to use however she wanted. " You, you betrayed me Vex. . ." Kenzi's voice dripped with hate and disgust as she continued to stare down at Vex. Fully aware that things could easily be dealt with right now, with one perfectly placed fire ball.

Vex let his grin waver as he let his situation sink in. Kenzi was Fae now which surprised him, something he didn't think could happen. It didn't faze him though that her power would have something to do with fire, it suited her nicely , he thought. " Hey now lets not do anything we'll regret kitten." Pulling himself up, Vex slowly stood facing her. Looking over Kenzi's shoulder he saw Tamsin. With a slow shake of her head, her message was clear; no help from his dark fae friends was coming.

A snarl came from Kenzi who was gettting more annoyed by the second. " I thought you were my friend, I trusted you." Taking a step closer to him, Kenzi summoned her fire to her finger tips. "you are such an asshole."

Standing his ground, Vex locked eyes with Kenzi refusing to back down. Her words had hurt him, because Vex had confusingly fallen for Kenzi shortly after he met her the first time. Licking his cracked lips, Vex gave a lopsided grin. " I know. Kenzi I didn't-"

Kenzi's mind was racing, tears that started to leak without her noticing sizzled. Laying her fire engulfed hands on either side of Vex's face, Kenzi brought her lips on top of Vex's. With a sigh Kenzi breathed into Vex, letting her power flow into him slowly.

The pain was unbarable, Vex tried to free himself but Kenzi was much stronger than he thought. He could feel his mouth start to burn, then his throat felt like lava was being poured down it. The worst thing was, he looked into Kenzi's eyes and he couldn't see anything left of the girl he once knew.

Before Kenzi could push her fire further, she heard her name shouted from somewhere far away.

" No Kenzi , stop this! This isn't you." Dyson yelled.

Running to her, Dyson placed his hands on Kenzi's shoulders trying to pry her off Vex. He would never forget the look Kenzi gave him when she finally dropped Vex, who was still alive but barely.

Kenzi looked at Dyson, the look in her eyes was a mix of fear, anger and sadness. " Dyson you can't be here." Kenzi whispered in disbelief. Dyson pulled her close afraid to let her go, afraid of what she would continue doing, it would destroy her.

Looking behind her at Vex on the floor unconcious and barely breathing, Kenzi realized what she almost did, and looking around at the people staring at her, some with smirks on their faces, Kenzi started whispering under her breath. " I'm sorry I'm so sorry..."

This wasn't her, this was the beast that had started to chew away at who she was. Kenzi had felt hate and wanted to hurt Vex, but she hadn't wanted to kill him. She knew how the fae world worked, and had long ago agreed to all its twisted wrongness. but this, this murderous thing, wasn't her.

Pushing Dyson slowly aside, Kenzi walked past him afraid to look him in the eyes again. Her heart hurt when she went up to tamsin who was about to reach out to her, but withdrew her hand after a second. " Kenzi... here." As if by knowing what Kenzi's plan was, even if she didn't understand it herself, tossed the keys to her mustang and Kenzi's bag at her.

Looking at Tamsin with so many emotions swirling in her eyes, Kenzi caught the keys and gave one last look at Dyson before she walked out of the club. Decissions, plans and images of her best friends played in her head as she got in the car and turned the key in the the ignition. No one was stopping her, Kenzi wasn't sure if she even wanted anyone to try.

Putting the car into drive, Kenzi pulled out into the street and away from her family.

-Back at the club house, not long after Kenzi leaves-

" You just let her go!? Tamsin who knows what she's going to do!" Dyson yelled. Tamsin just leaned against the side of the kitchen counter. She knew what it was like to lose who you were and not know what to do about it except to run away. It's happened to her to many times.

" I thought you cared about her, I thought you would have faught for her to stay here." Dyson said as he took out his phone, and tried to call kenzi again. It went straight to voice mail.

"What is with you Dyson? She's part of the only family I have left. But i understand her decision to leave. She'll be back, I know it..." Tamsin camly said. She couldn't let Dyson know that she was hurting just as much as he was.

The door slammed open, a crack could be heard as it hit the wall. They had called Bo as soon as Kenzi had left, who was more pissed at the two of them then she was at Kenzi.

Bo walked over to tamsin who jumped up when she saw the succubus walk in, and without warning punched Tamsin in the face with all her power. Bo walked over the valkyrie who was leaning on her arm on the floor, her other hand holding her hurt cheek. " Bo she wanted to go, I wasn't go to stop her."

Bo stopped walking, but didn't look back. " I know. I don't think I would have either. But Kenzi," Bo finaly turned around, she eyes shining with unshed tears, " She's my sister and I would kill for her. I'm going to find her, and I'm going to hep her through whatever she's deaing with." With that said, Bo went to her room and pulled out her duffle bag, filling it with clothes and other random items. Looking over at her nightstand, Bo studied the photo of her and Kenzi, one that they took almost right after they met. Done with that Bo swung it over she shoulder, walked into the living room and looked at Dyson and Tamsin. " You coming or what?"


End file.
